Friday
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Where does Scully go on Friday evenings? Sorry for the stupid title, but I can’t think of anything better at the moment. [MS FLUFF]


**Title:** Friday

**Author:** Temperance Brennan

**Rating:** T Just incase

**Summary:** Where does Scully go on Friday evenings? Sorry for the stupid title, but I can't think of anything better at the moment.

**Authors Note:** This is complete fluff, and written in a rush so it's probably _terrible._ But _please, please review!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm Chris Carter and… I know I had you. _I had you big time_! No, I **wish**I owned The X-Files, but I don't and I'm just borrowing two lovely characters.

--

He'd noticed her leave early every Friday for the past month. He'd asked her many times, but he always got the same answer. "I have permission to leave a half hour early on a Friday," he'd ask her where she was going, and she'd just shrug, rush out of the room or avoid the question in some other way.

It was Friday again, and he decided that since she wasn't telling him where she as going, he'd have to find out for himself. He waited until he heard the elevator doors slide closed and he made a quick dash up the stairs. He waited around the corner of the hallway for Scully to walk past and out to the car park. Then he crept along the walls to his own car.

He felt guilty, and felt as though he was spying on her. But she'd gotten herself into trouble a few times, of course not as many times as he had… But he still worried about her. It could've also been that he was just plain curious as to where she was going.

He waited for her car to leave the parking lot before he followed at a safe distance. She didn't go far, just to the hospital. He found this a little strange.

--

A jolt of fear shuddered through him when he saw her enter the cancer part of the hospital; he followed her until she reached the children's section. And he let out a sigh of relief; she obviously didn't have cancer (again) if she was going there…

He didn't follow her into the room just stood looking in the window at all the sick children. A wave of sadness washed over him as he watched a child so weak from his sickness fall to his knees in his attempt to get up from the ground. The little boy looked at his legs angrily, and stayed seated on the ground where he'd fallen back down, with his friend and their toys spread out in front of them.

"She's good to volunteer her time like this, isn't she?" Mulder jumped at the voice, he was lost in thought as he was watching the boy he didn't see the nurse come up next to him.

"Who's that you're talking about...? I'm sorry…" He asked; the pretty little nurse nodded her head towards the room.

"Dana, Dana Scully. She comes in her spare time to help the children with cancer." Mulder's eyes widened and he looked around the room until he spotted Scully. She was sitting on a bed, her legs stretched out and a little girl who looked around five lay next to her, curled inside her arm.

The little girl was smiling up at Scully. "You can go in if you like," the nurse said. He found this a strange thing to tell him, why would the nurse let strangers in there? The nurse seemed to read his expression, so she pointed to the name tag he had on his coat. It read Fox Mulder, FBI. And he felt himself blush. Did the nurse realise he'd followed Scully?

"She's my partner," he said, racking his brain for an excuse as to why he was there.

"I know, she's mentioned you to me before." The nurse gave him a knowing smile and a small shove towards the door.

He opened the door and walked straight for Scully, who didn't notice he was there at first. She was singing softly, and as always out of tune. The tiny girl didn't seem to mind. The little girl was fiddling with a soft toy dog on her lap, her pale little hands almost translucent.

"_Joy to the world, all the boys and girls…"_ Mulder felt his lips curve into a smile of their own accord, this was _their_ song.

"You never told me you came here," Mulder said, making Scully stop half way through the sentence. The little girl and Scully's heads jerked up simultaneously.

"I – how did you find me?" Scully asked eyes wide and he could tell she was a little angry. He sat down on the bed next to her, and he held out his hand to the little girl.

"My names Fox Mulder," the little girl grinned shyly and let him take her small hand in his, and he shook it gently.

"My names Elisabeth," she said, her voice hoarse and each word seemed to be a struggle.

"This is my partner at work, Liss," Scully said to the little girl. "I don't know how he knew I was visiting here though," she finished, directing the last part of her sentence to Mulder.

"I followed her," Mulder said with a wink to Elisabeth. "She wouldn't tell me where she was going," he pouted and Liss let out a tiny giggle.

"He was bad to follow me," Scully said with a raised eye brow, but an amused smile on her face which made the anger in her voice humorous. Elisabeth held up her puppy dog toy.

"Me and Scully named him Quee-queg." Elisabeth said the name with great difficulty, and grinned happily on her third try as she finally got the name right.

"Keg for short," Scully said tucking a strand of Elisabeth's light brown hair behind her ear. "Should we ask Mulder to get Rachel for us…?" Scully asked Elisabeth. The little girl nodded, but her eyelids seemed to be drooping.

"I'm a bit – t-tired…" Elisabeth said with a yawn.

"Okay maybe next Friday we'll play a game. You me and your friend Rachel," Scully said and slid off the bed, helping Elisabeth to snuggle under the covers;

"And Fox?" Came Elisabeth's sleepy reply; Scully looked up at Mulder who grinned.

"Sure I'll come, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Elisabeth smiled and shuffled around a little until she was comfortable.

"Love you Liss," Scully said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Dana," Elisabeth said, and promptly fell asleep.

--

"I should be mad with you," Scully said, she was now seated on the floor with Mulder and the two little boys Mulder had been originally watching.

"I know, I'm sorry Scully; I just wanted to make sure-"

"-I wasn't getting myself into trouble, I know," Scully said with an eye roll.

"You shouldn't have told Liss you're coming back next week; she'll get her hopes up,"

"Oh, but I do want to come back," Mulder said readily. He passed the boy in front of him the piece of his puzzle that he couldn't find, and the boy gave him a grateful smile.

"My eyesight isn't as good as it used to be," the boy said. "My names Samuel," he held his hand out to Mulder who took it.

"My names Fox Mulder; how old are you?" He asked kindly, forgetting he'd been in the middle of a conversation with Scully.

"Almost Eleven," The boy didn't smile just went back to his puzzle.

"I'm Benjamin. But people call me Benny," the smallest boy said, he pulled his thumb from his mouth and reached for Mulder's hand.

"No, Benny remember you're not allowed to shake peoples hand if you've had your thumb in your mouth," Scully scolded gently. Benny lowered his head in shame.

"I forgot Dana," he said.

"What did you forget Benny?"

"That I'm not allowed to suck my thumb anymore,"

"Its okay, Mulder will take you to wash your hands, huh?" Benny nodded, and Mulder reached down and helped the boy to his feet. The little boy reached his arms up to be lifted, so Mulder lifted him. "The bathrooms just down the hall, the nurse will show you," Scully told him.

--

"That was nice," Mulder admitted over dinner later that night. Scully gave him a knowing smile, similar to the one that the nurse had given him earlier. "What would you do if I kissed you right now Scully?" Mulder asked, leaning over the table between them and putting his face close to hers, and tucking a strand of her fiery hair behind her ear.

"I don't know Mulder, but I don't particularly like PBA." Mulder grinned mischievously.

"Your place…?" He teased.

"Mulder…"

"It's okay, I was just kidding," he said with a grin.

They ordered dessert, and chatted idly about their latest case, and the children at the hospital. The restaurant was small, and there was just a quiet hum of chatter, and the lighting wasn't too dim as it was in some of the larger restaurants. He liked it here, and he could tell Scully did too. She'd smiled more tonight than she had in a long time, and she looked so relaxed that he felt himself relaxing too. It wasn't until they'd paid and were outside the restaurant that he realised it was pouring with rain.

"Aww, damn I don't have my umbrella," Scully said.

"My cars closer, we can take mine and we can pick yours up tomorrow," Scully agreed and he grabbed her hand and made a quick dash to his car.

--

She stood with him on his doorstep, water dripping off her nose and chin, he looking just as soaked as she did. They hadn't verbally agreed to go back to his place, but she hadn't protested. He turned the heating on and Scully went straight for the kitchen to put the jug on so they could make Tea.

They'd been sitting on his couch, sipping their tea in silence until he decided to break it. "You look beautiful when you're all wet like this," He said teasingly, again his face probably a little close for comfort and making her squirm in her seat. They put their mugs of tea onto the coffee table at the same time, and she turned her body to face him, tucking her legs under her body.

"Thanks, for bringing me back here. I didn't feel like being alone tonight,"

"I didn't either," he agreed. He switched the television on, and they had an argument on what to watch. Eventually he gave up on trying to compromise and switched it off altogether.

She went to grab the remote control from him but he anticipated her doing that and pulled it out of her reach. She was half on him, half off when she finally reached the remote and snatched it from his hand.

But the television was forgotten now, and she looked up into his eyes. The remote fell to the ground, the clatter of it hitting the wooden floor wasn't heard by either occupants of the flat.

She sat up a little, and he pulled her into his lap. She stayed snuggled against him, her face pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. My god, he could stay like this forever. He wanted her to stay with him forever, what would he do without her? She tilted her face towards his, and pulled back so that their lips would meet.

"Mulder, I have something to confess," she said a few minutes later as she lay under him, his arms on either side of her head, her blouse buttons almost all undone.

"Mm," he said, his lips brushing against her collarbone. She let out a short moan, before finding her voice again.

"I love you," she said, her voice so soft he could barely hear her. "I don't want to lose you," he heard something in her voice that made him pause again, and look at her face in the dim light.

"Are you crying, Scully don't cry…" she shifted underneath him, and he moved to the side so she could sit up again. She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I – can't…"

"Oh, Scully," he pulled her into his arms, and she cried into his chest. It made his heart break listening to her cry, she was a brave woman, but when she cried he realised she was just as vulnerable as anyone else even though she acted stronger. "I love you too," he said his lips brushing her ear. A sob caught in her throat, and he brushed a few tears away with his thumb.

"You…" she looked up at him. "Usually you don't say that…" she said.

"I don't…" he said confused. "I thought you knew…" She shook her head, and he suddenly realised what an idiot he'd been. Of course he'd always _shown_ her he'd loved her. But he'd never actually _told_ her what she meant to him. "Oh, Dana," he said, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry, I just thought you knew. Knew that I love you, that I don't think I could even _live_ without you." She let out a giggle.

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?" She questioned him teasingly.

"Yeah, but it's true," He said resting his forehead against hers. "I love you Dana Scully,"

"I love you too," she whispered.

--

**The End**


End file.
